Searching For Salvation
by dark-halo-princess
Summary: When earth has lost its natural order and balance, Clark has to find a way to restore it or face losing his adopted planet, his friends, family and his one love. He takes Lois with him on his expedition to search for the place where all the answers lie.


Warning: Readers who have not watched season 8 of Smallville may not want to read this as there are references to scenes from that season.

Summary: When earth has lost its natural order and balance, Clark has to find a way to restore it or face losing his adopted planet, his friends, family and his one love. He takes Lois with him on his expedition to search for the place where all the answers lie.

**

* * *

**

Searching For Salvation

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville One-Shot:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance and Drama  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 01/02/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This One-Shot is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

The storm was raging, the wind was howling – blowing as though the devil himself was after it. The cloud filled sky spanned the horizon from the east to west, shrouding the land in whiteness. The heavy clumps and drops of snow fell from the sky, endless and relentless. A cry tore through the blizzard, not a human's but of a wolf's.

It had fallen.

Animals – wolves, bears, dogs, cats, horses, cows, sheep, rhinos, elephants, leopards, tigers, dolphins, sharks and so much more were dying. Hell had begun a year ago and was slowly bringing the life on earth to a gradual stand still. It had started with the submarine disappearance last October – a disappearance which has yet remained unexplained. Following that phenomena, had been the unexplainable plane crash in Vienna last December and then more unexplainable plane crashes all over the world. Pets had gone missing and animals had been lost to various research teams. The tides were shortening as the oceans and rivers' water was evaporating away and fish of many species had been found dead and dry on the shores around the world.

Earth was in uproar.

Those in the Pentagon claimed this was the end of the world – global warming and more had finally begun to destroy the human species. _It wasn't to be expected yet_, they had said. _Oh, global warming, my foot! What do these environmentalists know? The world's going to last another millennia or two at the least!_ They had said. Politicians and their need to ignore everything important.

It didn't help the case that earlier last year Clark had to face his nemesis, _Doomsday_, and in the process created a toxic wasteland of black and silver Kryptonian fluid left after _Doomsday's _defeat.

Now, in the middle of winter, people all over the world had stocked up, living barricaded in their homes until the end came. There was no hope, not when the sky turned grey and red every other hour of the day.

But to Clark this wasn't just a global warming and pollution problem causing deterioration. No, Clark was aware of an iota of information which human eyes had not seen and their mind was not aware of. He had been sent a missive last month from Jor-El through one of the clear crystals found in the re-built_ Fortress of Solitude_. Apparently, this was the result of the defeat of _Doomsday_ as Clark had feared.

What Jor-El had conveniently left out when he had informed Clark of his destiny to defeat the greatest evil, the mighty Jor-El hadn't explained to his son how _Doomsday's_ remains would become catalectic for humans and their world. So now it was up to Clark to save humankind.

"Lois come on, keep going. A little further until we get there!" Clark shouted over the wind. He pulled his thick winter jacket tighter around himself and tugged on his ski cap. The stifling cold was seeping in. His resistance to cold weather was usually very strong but it had now been hours seen he and Lois had been trekking through the deep snow.

"I can't Clark...I'm exhausted," she huffed. Her breath came out in rapid pants as her body tried to fight against the cold. Heavy snow clung to her jacket and the snow on the ground pulled at her as she waded through – it was hip deep for her. "Clark..." She breathed and fell limply to the ground.

Clark's super hearing was the only way he heard Lois. He snapped around and rushed through the snow to her. She had been several feet behind him. He found her laying on her side, curled up, and trying to keep any body heat in. Her ski cap was pulled over her hair; her jacket had come undone, snagged by something by the looks of it. She was breathing rapidly, her breath fanning the winter air.

"I'm here Lois. Just give me a second. Okay?" She struggled to nod with all her shivering but she managed. Her face had lost colour except for her nose which stood out in a prominent red. The wind lashed at her, slightly blistering her tender skin. Clark threw his backpack onto the ground then knelt down and reached for her hands to check her heat. They were cold but not numb – yet.

His concern for her washed over him like a tidal wave but he had to remain calm and in control. Otherwise he would be of no help, to either himself of Lois. The snow didn't help any as it hindered him in checking her over as her body was covered in deep snow. He gently put his arms under her knees and shoulder and then picked her up.

"Lois, you have to help me here, okay?" Clark asked. She was still lucid. A though crossed his mind – she would have hated herself appearing like this, weak, under normal conditions. But to him, she wasn't weak – it took a lot for a human to travel through snow, especially in winter in the Arctic. She'd been going for hours which had literally surpassed Clark's expectation.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind Clark attended to her, reaching in his backpack and holding her at the same time. The snow was too deep and cold for her to be lying in it for too long. He made sure to re-adjust her cap and pulled another unused one on top – double protection. He covered her ears properly and then changed her gloves since the ones in use were soaking wet. He checked her boots for cuts or tears but they were fine. Re-adjusting her, he pulled his other arm over and fastened her jacket as it had come undone.

Cursing under his breath, his eyes holding a serious note of concern as he looked down at her open but glazed eyes, he whispered, "Lois, I'm going to make sure you're okay. I promise nothing is going to happen to you." He stopped, closed his eyes and then added even more quietly, "You know I could never let anything happen to you. It would kill me."

Lois, in her near unconscious state didn't hear him.

With one last minute check Clark placed his hands on her cheeks to warm her up a little. Her colour came back but just _slightly_. That would have to do in this bone chilling weather. With one last look at her, he secured his hold on her, pulling her tightly against his chest to ward off the worst of the wind. He bent to pick up his backpack and that's when he thought he glimpsed crystal in the far off distance. But in that one second the welcoming sight had disappeared.

The last month or so had been both confusing and startling for Clark when he had come seeking answers at the _Fortress of Solitude_ but had been denied it by its sudden lack of existence. Yesterday, he had decided to head out again to seek it out, for surely it could not have disappeared regardless of the strange occurrences. The _Fortress of Solitude_ should have been able to withstand anything apart from that black crystal which Zod had planted a couple of years ago.

Shaking his head to ward of the sudden shiver, Clark pushed on using his compass and strong instinct to guide the way. This was the last chance. He'd had to bring Lois with him, knowing it would be severely dangerous for her health – but he hadn't been able to bring himself into leaving her without him there.

Chloe and Jimmy had retreated to some hide out condo where Lois had refused to join them. He could understand her not favouring to be the third wheel. To Clark's thought the condo was a safe bet for the young couple, and he had seen them safe last he saw of them which had been last week. His mother was in Washington, unable to leave her post as the Senator but had made time to bid Clark good luck and had encouraged him by saying that if anyone could save them it would be him – _her son_.

Clark had also heard that Lana had gotten back together with Jason, her ex and his ex football coach. _Good luck to them both_, he thought. Lana deserved happiness after everything. He had not been able to give her what she wanted. At the end he'd come to realise that she didn't love him enough to keep him as her mantra of _the world needs you more_, had only been a ruse. It had been devastating of course, as at the time he would have given up anything for her, or so he thought, but Lois' return to Smallville had captured his attention and brought him back to reality. He would of course always have a place for her in his heart; she was his first love after all.

Lois leaving him and Smallville after _Doomsday's_ attack at Chloe's wedding had shaken him up – more than he liked to admit, even now. With that thought he gave the girl in question an assessing glance to make sure that her temperature hadn't dropped by much. He reached up to flick the offending snow of her face and ski cap. She needed to retain as much body heat as she could.

Lois tucked her face into his chest, unconsciously shielding it from the harsh weather.

When Lois moaned, Clark instantly looked down. She was okay, just dreaming.

It was hours he walked with Lois in his arms. No sign of the glimpse he had seen earlier. Only more snow and heavier winds and red sky. Wolves howled in the distance, crying to the sky, pleading for a saviour.

It was almost dark when Clark had to stop for a rest. Since he couldn't super-speed with Lois to take into consideration he had to make do with this. Her health and well-being came first. The snow had drifted a little in this part of the white land. He sought the small reprieve and settled for five minutes – no more, as that could be deadly for Lois. He sat on his heels with Lois remaining curled in his arms as he reached back to pull his backpack off.

The food he ate took no more than three minutes as he gulped down the nutrition bar and a half a canteen of water to keep his blood flowing. He roused Lois into semi-consciousness and eased down a little of the water past her chapped lips– she needed it most. He received semi- coherent words from her as he attempted to feed her broken pieces of the granola bar. Too much, she wouldn't be able to handle and in her state she would choke on it.

"Hold on Lois. We're nearly there. I'm going to find this damn place sooner or later," he growled softly at his own impatience. She needed the warmth and she needed it quickly. He'd be lucky if hyperthermia hadn't set in on her yet. "We're going to have you all warmed and cosy in a while," he reassured her _and_ himself as he packed up and rose for the last part of the trek.

Earlier, before he had stopped for this much needed break, he had finally glimpsed a reassuring and _solid_ structure of crystal rising out of the ground on the other side. All he had to do now was reach the _Fortress's_ safety.

Clark hadn't a clue how he was going to explain the crystal to Lois. Before she came along with him, she was simply aware that Clark had a so-called research centre here and that this was where he was coming for help. Her curiosity and clear suspicion had eventually given away to her need for survival, for an antidote to earth's destruction.

Obviously, she'd realise when she saw the crystal structure that he had been lying through his teeth. There was no god-forsaken research team but the _Fortress_ could sneak into the research centre category as in a way that's where Clark received his missions and where he found _most_ of the answers to his questions.

Lois' movement brought his mind back to her. She looked to all the world to be sleeping, but he could hear her harsh, struggled breathing. Her eyelids tensed every so often as if trying to keep the nightmares of the world at bay and bar them from entering her dreams.

"Hush Lois. I'm here." Clark reached up with his hand to tenderly stroke her cheek. She calmed and her breathing improved. He continued caressing her skin, feather light touches, skimming from her temple to her jaw as he walked. "Once we find the sanctuary, you'll be alright. Where's the tough skinned Lois I know and love, huh?" He jested.

If Lois had heard the word _love_ in a sentence from Clark towards her, she would have suffered a fit right then and there. She'd known he cared for her, as a friend maybe. The latest body tingling awareness and attraction between them of late had been rooted deep at the back of her mind – she would not let them free rein. This was Clark Kent after all – _Smallville_ and _farm boy_, _always_ in her mind.

So it was a good thing all around that Lois Lane was semi-unconscious.

It took another mind numbing half hour to reach the _Fortress_ where Clark entered, relieved. _Relived_ for both himself and Lois. Its lack of existence a month ago had hindered his plans to save humankind, after all.

Walking over to a raised crystal platform Clark carefully placed Lois on it, arranging her limbs so as not to hurt her. Her sudden shiver at the contact of her body, despite being clothed in thick layers, with the slab of crystal indicated to Clark how her body was still not right for this freezing temperature.

Clark sighed, leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Jor-El! I know you can hear me. Answer me! I need your help, Lois can't stay here in this cold and it's going to kill her. Her body's ready to succumb to hypothermia. I need you to do something. Warm it up in here!" With a glance at Lois, he added desperately, "Please...do something quickly!"

Clark waited. Hoping Jor-El would answer and give in to his request without an exchange. Lois needed him.

"Jor-El, answer me!" Clark shouted. "Answer damn it, I know you're here!"

No answer.

"Jor-El!"

No answer.

"Jor-El! Is this how you repay your son after all I have done for you? I said answer me!" Clark snarled in frustration, voice becoming hoarse.

His hearing picked up on Lois' convulsions, her slower heart beat – her respiratory system was breaking down. Clark hastened to her side and pulled him to her with rough hands, too overcome with fear to handle her gently. His hands swept over her face and down her body. Then over and over her face, all the while his eyes intensified as if with his concentration he could heal her.

"Jor-El!" He yelled.

"I am here Kal-el. Your shouting is unappreciated." Jor-El's voice boomed out of seemingly nowhere. But Clark knew it was from one of the hidden crystals lodged in this magnificent structure.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you wouldn't answer me, Jor-El. You can sense I am desperate but yet you wait." Clark retorted, clearly stung by his biological father's words. The man was no saint, that was for sure. "I need you to warm up the temperature in here. I don't care how impossible that sounds for an ice palace but if you don't Lois is going to die."

"Why bring the human here in the first place?" Jor-El continued, for he felt he had all the time in the world.

"Don't ask questions, just do something!"

This delay was likely to be very harmful for Lois. She needed warmth right away.

"Quiet!" Jor-El thundered. "Do not speak to me thus boy. I am your father. I command respect. The human girl has no place here although I sense some strength in her. Unusual to say the least – these humans are very unpredictable at times."

Clark held onto his patience, lest the spirit not grant his request.

"There is no way I can adjust the temperature in this _Fortress_. What you ask for is impossible Kal-el but there is another way to ensure she lives."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, a suspicion held within.

"What I can do son, is adjust not the Fortress's temperature but adjust the human's."

"No!"

"That is the only way to save the human. Your choice." Jor-El's tone held a note of warning. Sharp as steel.

"Anything you do could harm her." He knelt by the crystal platform with his hands cradling Lois' face. "I don't want her hurt."

"Listen to me Kal-El. This process will not harm her. I sense in you strength for her. She can use that strength to live but there will be repercussions. She may gain some part of your powers or she may not. There is no certainty other than that she will be able to withstand the temperature in here for as long as she remains. I know of earth's current situation and I can sense despair in the human. I can also sense the reason she is here. You could not leave her behind, could you my son?"

The question was rhetorical but Clark answered none the less.

"No, I couldn't leave her." Clark began, a weary tone colouring his deep timbre voice. "Everyone is in hiding. I couldn't leave her on her own to fend for herself – I couldn't leave her." His voice grew quieter. "Ever."

"She means this much to you then, Kal-El?"

"Yes," Clark whispered. One of his hands left her face to take hold of her hand. Her hand was limp in his – the lack of her grip pulled at his heartstrings. He was losing her.

"I can do what I say. There may no repercussions if you are lucky."

Clark couldn't have her with his powers. _Wouldn't_. They were both his burden and gift. Lois in human form was special enough for him. He couldn't burden her with otherworldly specialities. But, he had to do something to save her. If she hadn't come along, she would have been fine – nowhere near contracting hypothermia. But that wasn't the case. He had dragged her along for selfish reasons – so that he could keep an eye on her. He recalled his memories back to earlier last year to Chloe's wedding. He and Lois had almost kissed – at the time it had been daunting and confusing – because he, Clark Kent was attracted to Lois Lane (bane of his existence and city girl). Only Lana's return had interrupted them and what was about to be had never been.

Lois' return last year after Lana had left – _again_ – had been wondrous but confusing all the same. His attraction for her had grown. Over the weeks he had avoided her at the _Daily Planet_, somehow managing to persuade Tess that he wanted to cover stories which were_ conveniently _stories which Lois abhorred. Like the good little reporter she was, she had tagged onto his excuses and demanded an answer. When none was given from the bumbling Clark Kent, she had called a truce, although the specific words were something along the lines of, _I don't have a clue what kind of stick's up your ass Smallville and I don't care. Just buck up and act like a man!_

Famous words from Lois Lane.

Over the past year, Clark had grieved the loss of Lana and secretly embraced his gut-renching feelings for Lois. She may be the bane of his existence – but he had come to love her.

So he turned to Jor-El and whispered, "Yes, please just heal her. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this situation – fighting for her life."

Thoughts ran along his words, whispering, reassuring. She would have faced death sooner or later in the next coming months. The world was ending.

"Very well, my son, I will do what I can."

With Jor-El's words hanging in the air, Clark gazed down at Lois and silently prayed for her survival with no repercussions.

"You have to stand aside. I cannot attend to the human with you in the way." When Clark appeared not to hear, made no movement, Jor-El added, "Kal-El, move aside."

Struggling to stand and leave Lois – fearing that she would leave him should he let go – he hesitated one last time before moving back a few yards and watched.

A blinding light sparkled from atop the dome roof, spiralling in its pure essence down and around Lois – bathing her in warmth. It hit Clark's mind that Chloe had healed from this light before and Lana as well. Martha, his mother, had brought Lois for healing here after that tragic plane crash. It saved her life then and it would save her now. Maybe he should be thankful for the magic in the air.

The light wrapped around Lois' unconscious form, cocooning her from the cold, it gradually raised her from the crystal platform, holding her five feet or so above – hovering in the air, protected by the candescent light. Whispers of darker lights strove down through the brighter light, slightly piercing through Lois' body. Her skin took on an ethereal glow; cheeks became flushed with tinges of pink, her skin appearing velvety soft. The light caressed her skin and wove through her hair as the ski cap fell off – her hair in dark chestnut rivulets with golden blonde highlights weaving and catching the brighter light.

Clark stood transfixed – she looked beautiful – so ethereal, heavenly and so unlike the feisty Lois that a smile tilted the corner of his mouth even as concern and fear raced through his blood.

Lois's body jerked smoothly, indicating the light's powers working around and through her system. Then in a blinding flash the healing process was over and Lois appeared to be sleeping on the platform. The only difference now was that her skin had a warm glow and her breathing had retreated to the regular rhythm.

Clark rushed over, his hands roaming her face and neck, looking for any signs of problems – but found none. He sighed with relief.

"Your request had been granted Kal-el. The human will survive and her body will attune to this temperature in a half hour or so in earth's time. There is no way I can tell whether her human body has engaged any of your powers. The human's contact with any creature who holds powers within a thousand kilometres, when in the processed of being healed, compromises them."

Clark's head snapped up. "So you're telling me that I could have sped away, far enough away before the process took place, that Lois wouldn't have had any repercussions and still received my strength for healing?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Clark bellowed.

"Because, my son, you would not have left the human behind on her own."

Clark silenced and considered. It was true. He would never have been able to leave Lois in the protection of a holographic projection. It wouldn't have been possible.

"How soon will we be able to tell whether she's picked up any of my abilities?"

"I am not sure. It could be days, weeks, months or years. There is no sense of time with this process."

"Oh great!" Clark glowered at nowhere in particular.

"And I must inform you that the human will be experiencing slight chills before her body adjusts to the temperature. The process takes time to fully complete."

"She's sleeping, she'll be okay. I can keep her warm. You did say only half an hour before, is that right?"

"Yes"

Clark's shoulders slumped but he lifted them again in determination. First he'd take care of Lois and then he'd question and seek the matters of earths near destruction.

The crystal structure sparkled, welcoming him, surrounding him. Clark had only eyes for Lois. He picked her up, sat down on the platform with his legs dangling over the edge and then brought her back onto his lap and pulled her tightly against himself. He encased her in his body heat with arms secure around her. Lois nudged her head towards his chest and curled even tighter against him.

Clark smiled down at her.

He reached over for the backpack on the ground and pulled out some jerky and another canteen of water. There were also peanuts and dried apples. It was a shame that substantial food was useless to travel with in snowy conditions.

He held her while he munched on a green apple. The juice revitalised the tastes in his mouth. He drank a whole canteen of water and waited for Lois to wake up so she could eat and rejuvenate her system.

Ten minutes later, after Clark had spent some time gazing around the clear ice palace, Lois made movements. She whimpered and nudged her head from left to right – her sleep was wearing off. Clark saw her clench her hands – surely trying to get feeling back into them and her legs moved, bending at the knee.

"Lois, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Of course, I can hear you Smallville. Just don't shout – your voice is splitting my head," Lois groaned. Her words came out mumbled and quiet but Clark heard the words all the same – loud and clear.

"I'm happy to see you're back, all your usual self, spitfire." Clark grinned as he adjusted her in his arms.

"Why am I on your lap?" Lois screeched – her consciousness was near fully regained now. She lifted her head from his chest and for a moment looked disoriented, trying to gather her wits. "Where are we?"

Uh Oh...

He would have to explain all of this to her now and maybe more than a little as well. She would probably find out about his powers today. He wondered how she would take it – she had been okay with Oliver's revelation after all, despite that little fact that his powers were manufactured – _not_ inherited. Maybe he should take this slow, but on the other hand she would see for herself as he intended to collect the necessary information from Jor-El and destroy _Doomsday's_ waste.

While Clark contemplated his dilemma, Lois edged out of Clark's arms although she remained on his lap. She was _trying_ to reach for the opening in the backpack – she needed nourishment and soon. Her stomach was grumbling, demanding release and comfort. Her immediate curiosity and questions about this crystal structure they were in and a similar experience of seeing that light today as the time after the plane crash, would have to wait till later.

She picked at the peanuts, munching on a few and then picked up a dried apple which had been frozen beforehand. God, how she hated these meagre types of food – but they had to do right now.

Clark returned his attention back to Lois. His mind distraction had led him to forget about Lois' hunger and now she was gulping down on water like a starved man in a desert.

"Lois," he said, capturing her attention. She cocked her head towards him, glanced at herself in his lap, blushed a hidden pink and shrugged. He assumed that she favoured his lap to standing or sitting on the cold platform herself. And she was still cold, evident by shivers sill racking her body – only a little while to go before her body attuned. "I've got things to tell y-"

"Don't tell me. It's always some bad news. I just want to find a way to rescue earth and my save my cousin," Lois interrupted – her no-nonsense tone clear in her voice and expression. _Well, the cold didn't put Lois Lane down, that was for sure, _Clark smiled inwardly.

"We're getting to that Lois."

"And I also want to know why we haven't reached this research centre yet. What is this place anyway?"

"Lois. They're all related. Just be quiet and let me speak."

The fact that she'd been unconscious obviously didn't seem to ring any bells with her. Everything was his fault as usual. Her shiver caught his attention.

"Stop being stubborn and come here," Clark berated as he pulled her closer to him. "You're freezing you ass off."

"Why am I sitting on your lap?" Lois asked but she didn't make any moves to get off.

Clark sighed and began, "to cut a long story short," he paused, "you were unconscious for quite a while. I had to bring you here where I could take care of you and now you're okay. As to your question of where we are and where the research centre is – well...there is no research centre. I lied."

Clark's pause spoke volumes. He was waiting for Lois' reaction. She stared at his contrite expression in silence and then thumped him on his right shoulder.

"Why did you lie? So let me get this straight – you dragged me along to God knows where for no particular reason – lying to me by saying that we were trekking over here to find a way to help _Nasa_." Lois' expression told the story – she was silently upset that he had lied to her but she wouldn't show it _and_ she was confused about the lie.

"Listen to me. I did lie but not for any reasons calculating through your overworking mind."

"Hey!"

"Fine," Clark sighed dramatically – his grin giving him away, "your very astute and useful mind."

"That's better."

"Hmm, I'm sure it is. Anyway as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," he narrowed his eyes at her, "this is kind of like a research centre – and don't interrupt," he added when he saw her mouth ready. "I've got things to tell you about me."

"What? Like you've got super powers? You've been on the verge of telling me this secret quite a few times. _Please_...Farm boy and powers do not go. Trust me – I would never believe that for a second," Lois spluttered.

Clark watched on disbelieved. He was a_ reporter_ as well as a farm boy as she so kindly put it. But Clark saw beneath Lois' facade – she was afraid of his revelation. He had to take this one gently. So he began and told her of how he was adopted which she replied by saying she knew that. With raised eyebrows he had continued explaining how he'd landed in Smallville – a baby – in a space shuttle – to which she had laughed in disbelief until she saw his face.

That was when she rose up from his lap, still shivering from the cold but less so now than half an hour ago. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and held herself tight as she faced away from him to collect herself. She turned around abruptly when he told her how Martha and Jonathon had found he'd had powers – special abilities, unlike anything human.

Apparently, little Clark had gotten up to a lot of mischief, saving pets – cats and dogs – from car tyres and super speeding around the farm, causing havoc.

Lois listened on in amazement and sorrow – for what she didn't know – maybe simply for the fact that he had kept himself from her all these years. Not that she could blame him – she had laughed at him a little earlier. Although that chuckle fest had been a tease. She'd respect Clark no matter what – he must have known that, but she accepted that clearly it must have been very difficult for him to keep something like this to himself for years. A thought touched her mind – _how many people know this secret? Martha and Jonathon, but who else? Does Chloe know or Lana even? _

She couldn't handle this. Her emotions were running wild, creating havoc. She'd come to care for Clark as more than a friend in the last two years and had told him as much when they'd been captured by that insane jeweller – but when confronted later she had played that off, claiming she had told a lie under pressure.

Lois loved him but he couldn't know that, not when he loved Lana. It killed her to remember why she couldn't have him. So those thoughts coincided with her confusing thoughts on his revelations. Sure, she knew people who had powers. Hell, she'd called them meteor freaks. But Clark's arrival had brought the meteor and his powers were inherited. _There was a planet called Krypton?_

That's where Clark was from.

So _now_ she understood his unexplainable absences and the red and blue blur Jimmy had caught on tape – that had been him! It was Smallville!

And all those times she'd been saved and she couldn't explain how – it had been him.

Clark was her knight in red and blue.

Lois found she couldn't begrudge him for keeping the secret – it was surely difficult to trust. She'd known him for years though but he explained that he'd wanted to protect her. She couldn't fathom anyone wanting to protect her since she was a kick ass herself, but she let that pass. He _had_ saved her when she couldn't protect herself – so he was right on that account, although she'd never admit it out loud, especially to him.

With her thoughts and opinions concluded in her mind she turned her face to Clark and watched as he waited for her reaction. Her face was impassive but a smile broke out which removed a weight off of Clark's shoulders. He visibly slumped and sighed, wondering why Jor-El hadn't stopped his tirade in revealing his secret to Lois.

Maybe Jor-El sensed the deep bond he and Lois shared. Whatever the cause, he thanked it.

"So that's why you disappeared all those times!" Lois gasped. Then a mock thunderous expression overrode her face and she strutted across to him to thump him – _hard_ – on his right shoulder, on the same one as before.

"Hey, that hurt!. And yes, that's the reason."

"So...Jimmy really did discover something while I'd blabbered on that the pictures weren't worth anything. You should be thankful really, since if I'd caught on I would have revealed your secret to the world." When Lois saw Clark's accusing expression, she added, "Not to hurt you of course. I would never do that to you Smallville, you know that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet anything on you," he teased.

"Don't get into this Smallville, I'm warning you right now – you can't win against me."

"And don't I know it," Clark replied with a pained expression. He rubbed his right shoulder for effect and received a blinding grin in reply.

"Move up Farm Boy, I need a seat."

"Get your own; I don't see why I should share with the likes of you."

"Just move up," Lois huffed. She blew her hair out of her face.

After a minute or two of constant bickering between two young adults who behaved like five year old children, they sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder on the raised crystal platform.

"So this is your sanctuary, eh Smallville? It's pretty cold; I've got to tell you."

"I can withstand heat and the cold – my body is made for it." Clark turned his head to the right and looked down at her with concern. "Are you still cold? Your body should have adjusted by now after what Jor-El did."

"Hey – wait up! What? Who's this Jor-El and what the hell did he do to me?" Lois's expression became guarded and her weary tone instructed caution.

"I healed you, human." A voice boomed out from nowhere, or so it seemed to Lois. Her head snapped up sharply, turning to and fro, trying to place the voice and see where it came from. She hadn't known there was someone else in here. "You cannot see me. I am a voice projection. I am Jor-El, Kal-El's father."

"_Who's_ father?"

"My _biological _father," Clark grumbled. He looked peeved to have been interrupted.

"Wow! This just gets better and better. Really Clark, you should have told me all of this sooner. Hell, last year would have been a good time – something like this would have kept my spirits up when the world started dying."

"Nice to know I'm here for your sole amusement," Clark commented dryly.

"Anytime Smallville."

However, Lois' somewhat dry comments had reminded Clark of the reason they were here in the first place.

"I healed you after my son brought you in her – unconscious. He begged for something to be done. There would have been no time to take you back home where your body would have eventually deteriorated. A decision had to be made and your life was saved. You should be thankful, human."

Clark hadn't missed the way Lois' eyebrows rose at the word, 'begged.'

"I am," Lois replied defensively to the faceless voice. "There must have been some catch though. I mean, you couldn't have just saved my life without taking something in return."

"Very smart human you are. I am surprised Kal-El – these humans are not at all what they seem."

Lois tried hard – very hard – not to take offense to that. It didn't come easy though – she clenched her hands by her sides.

"As I was saying, you will likely not experience anything serious but there may be repercussions." The voice spoke to Lois. "There is a slight chance that while healing your body may have engaged with Kal-El's and inadvertently absorbed a little of his power. Without him near you at the time, there would have been no problems but he could not leave you. Healing cannot be pulled out of nowhere. There needs to be a life force – _a healthy one_ – where the one in need of it can take a little from an individual somewhat nearby to revitalise that weakened life force. You took a little essence from Kal-El."

As Jor-El's clarification continued, Clark witnessed the loss of colour in Lois' face. She must have been terrified.

"You may not receive any parts of my powers," Clark whispered, trying to reassure Lois and bring her back from that blank expression. It wasn't like Lois.

"I cannot sense any of Kal-El's powers in your system at the moment human but that does not mean you don't have it. It is difficult for me to sense these. However, I can sense your fear and would like to say that whatever powers you receive from Kal-El if any will be infinitesimal and will not affect your daily life."

"What do you mean?" Lois whispered.

"That is all I can explain. You must discover the rest for yourself."

"Oh God," Lois groaned.

Clark's heart tugged and his chest ached painfully – not from exertion of any kind but from emotional pain. He'd had to save her – damn the consequences. If he'd had to go back in time he'd have done the same thing. It was her life or nothing.

And to him her life was _always_.

"Lois, look at me," Clark commanded softy. He needed to ease her ache and in the process seek some kind of forgiveness. He could possibly well lose her from something like this. "I need you to look at me," he added when she didn't move but kept her face buried in her hands, hidden away from him.

When she did look up there were tears in her eyes. Clark's heart clenched tighter. Tears and Lois usually didn't go together – hardly ever.

"We're not sure if you will receive powers. But you must realise that I had to save you Lois. I can't lose you. I can't," he pleaded. His eyes were drawn together, peering at her face while her eyes remained averted.

"I know that and that's what hurts the most," Lois' whisper was so soft that it was almost non-existent but Clark picked it up with his super hearing. "It's not that I have anything against your powers but how can I cope with them, however small?"

"I'll help you Lois, all the way."

"No. You can't. You have to go find Lana remember?" She tried not to sound bitter but it leaked through. It was always Lana – never her. At Chloe's wedding reception last year, he'd forgotten about her when Lana had arrived. Not that she had blamed him at the time – Lana was his love, even now when she was seeing Jason he was pining after her.

"Who said I'm looking for Lana?" Clark asked amazed. He reached for Lois' hands, tugged them down and held them with one of his large callused hands while with the other, he tenderly brushed her tears away.

"I overhead Tess talking to someone saying that you couldn't cover one of your stories last month because you were searching for Lana."

"You either heard wrong or Tess was lying or she assumed because that's not true."

Lois' gaze locked with his and a powerful surge went through him.

"It's not?"

"No. I don't love Lana anymore – I haven't loved her for a long time. I couldn't cover that particular story because I was off in San Francisco saving people from those unexplained earthquakes."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Clark thought now was the time to tell her. He pulled her closer and she didn't resist – it sent a pleasant tingle through him. He cupped her face with the hand he had used to wipe away her tears. He released his other hand from hers and slid it over her thigh to cup and caress her hip. She wasn't resisting – maybe she wanted this as much as he did.

Lois was in complete bewilderment. One minute she had been crying and the next; she'd been pulled toward Clark and held in his embrace. _He didn't love Lana,_ kept running through her mind – joyously filling her until she felt like she would explode from euphoria. There was no time for her to dwell on her being healed.

"I've got something else to tell you," Clark's breath whispered across her lips, startling her into realising how close he was. Her senses were well attuned to the burning touch at her hip and the warmth from his hand on her cheek. She wouldn't have been able to breathe a word if she tried. "You know back last year before Chloe's wedding?"

Lois barely managed to nod.

"And you came down in that pale gold dress?" Clark paused, regained his composure – this was harder than he thought. His eyes never strayed from hers – they were in their own hypnotic trance – one older than time. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you but you didn't notice and I tried so hard to conceal it. You came down to me to fasten my cufflinks and I watched you, watched the graceful line of your neck and the way you pinned your hair."

Lois shivered. Though not from the cold this time but from attraction and overwhelming love.

"You looked so beautiful then and even now when you're wearing a parka and your nose is red, you're the most beautiful woman alive."

"Clark..." Lois managed, but that was all.

Clark bent his head and captured her mouth with his own. He kissed her slowly, tenderly at first, savouring her taste. Her lips were cold under his but he warmed them with the continuous brush of his lips over hers. He took her upper lip into his mouth and nipped and then did the same to her lower lip. Lois stayed frozen until hesitation gave way to arousal. She kissed him back, moving her mouth under his. Clark's feather light kisses became more urgent, more hot and wet. He plundered her mouth with his tongue as Lois opened for him and he tasted every inch of her. She was so sweet – the cold had done nothing to change that. His hand at her hip moved under her jacket and felt the touch of skin on skin as he passed the barriers that were the many tops.

Lois basked in the heat, pleasure tingling from head to foot – her toes curling in pleasure. There was nothing like this. Her mouth remained under the assault of his and she felt his hand touch her stomach, gradually stroking his way up the side to cup her breast. She was in heaven.

Clark grew more bold, encouraged by Lois' moans. He felt the weight of her breast and groaned into her mouth. She was perfect for him.

Lois pulled away as she panted and gasped for breath. Clark's hand stayed at her breast but his other hand moved from her cheek to stroke her hair as they gazed at each other in wonder.

They had known that they had kissed before – but it had always been under the influence (never being remembered) and Lois didn't know about the shared kiss at the time of Clark's stunt as _Green Arrow_ to add that to the list.

"Wow..." Lois breathed. She smiled a brilliant smile which took Clark's breath away.

"I love you."

Lois froze and Clark realise what he'd let out of the bag. Damn! He hadn't meant to tell her that so early on. She'd run a mile from him now. But he was pleasantly surprised when Lois simply blinked, glazed expression disappeared and that smile transformed into a wide grin.

"Really?" She asked. To Lois, she could hear herself sound like a typical love-struck girl but at this moment in time she didn't care. This was a life changing moment for her – one she'd never thought possible before now.

"Yes really. I love you."

"Well since you've revealed a secret, I ought to tell you that I love you too."

Clark smiled at Lois's flustered expression and felt proud of the fact that her lips were swollen from his kisses and her blush the cause of him. He'd never seen Lois blush before – not in his vicinity.

"Can I interrupt this moment to ask why you are still here Kal-El?"

Both Lois and Clark turned unconsciously towards the sound and Clark refused to remove his hands from Lois. Jor-El could hear but he couldn't see. Unfortunately for him, Lois happened to remember the positioning of his hand at her breast and forcefully tugged it out. No way was she reaming like that when some voice or whatever was in the same place – it was just too creepy. She allowed him a concession by letting his hand remain in her hair – it felt so soothing and relaxing now that arousal had somewhat passed with the interruption.

"You need to advise me. Earth's in self destruction. I know it has something do with _Doomsday's_ defeat. It's his waste isn't it?" Clark asked. For the moment his mind was back on task – he was here to save earth. "You didn't tell me about this before because you knew I would consider other ways of defeating him."

"Yes. And that was the problem. There is no other way – it _had_ to be with that crystal and his waste _had_ to be the result otherwise there would have been no guarantee of his demise."

Lois let the men talk it out. She just munched away on another apple and listened for the important parts. She noted though that the unexplainable incidents this past year were really this_ Doomsday's_ fault.

"So what do I have to do know? There must be a way to save earth!" Clark's voice echoed off the crystal walls.

"There is. It is short but tedious. What you will have to do is find the waste. It is black and silver liquid, I presume?"

"Yes."

"You will have to cool the liquid until it freezes and then you must heat and freeze it at the same time until the frozen waste explodes into tiny shards of crystal. You have to make sure that you freeze all of the putrid liquid otherwise the process will not work," Jor-El instructed.

"I understand. But won't this affect the earth's atmosphere?"

"Yes. That is why you have to transfer the frozen crystal to the exposed vacuum in space before you neutralise it – in space's atmosphere, the lack of oxygen will dematerialise the left over particles. You must understand Kal-El that the reason the liquid has caused earth to lose its natural balance is because a particular substance in the liquid has reacted with the nitrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide in the air. Without the removal of the liquid substance earth will be completely assimilated in the next two to three years."

Lois cursed. Clark glanced at her then returned to answering.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Clark asked. He had to make sure that by destroying _Doomsday's _remains he did not endanger anything along the way. "What will happen after the particals explode into space?"

"They will be forever gone."

With that last parting remark, Clark heard the retreat made by Jor-El.

"So I guess you've got to save earth and all now?" Lois questioned.

To Clark, Lois sounded remarkably calm as if she hadn't just found out that her long time friend (now something more) was not human but from another planet. _Really, he shouldn't be surprised_, he thought – this was Lois Lane after all.

Clark smirked to himself and walked over to Lois. She was sitting by his backpack, swinging her legs and looking happier than in a long time. Her face was flushed and she was still bundled up in her parka, warm boots, gloves and ski cap. Her smile for him radiated through skin and reached his heart. It occurred to him then that sharing these moments with Lois was a new experience – especially now that they had acknowledged their feelings for each other.

_Maybe now there wouldn't be as much banter between them,_ he thought – but then perished the thought – that would happen when hell froze over.

"Come here. We're going home," Clark motioned for Lois to come to him as he picked up his backpack and attached it to his back and through his arms.

Lois gave him a confused look but he just beckoned for her. She settled into his arms. Clark bent his head, brushed a soft kiss against her mouth and then in a blinding flash they disappeared.

_Home_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, here's a One-Shot I've written recently. The ideas just kept on sprouting and rooting through my mind so I had to get it on print. Tell me what you think. Personally, I feel that this piece shows how my writing has improved compared to _I Want You _- my other Smallville fanfic.

Please read and review.

Bye!


End file.
